


Full Spectrum - Microcosm I

by Sugar_and_Salt



Series: Full Spectrum [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Minor Character Death, Side!Kai, Snippet, Supernatural - Freeform, alternative universe, exordium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol takes it upon himself to take care of their pursuers.<br/>He'd protect the others. By any means possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Spectrum - Microcosm I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys~  
> This short little something is part of my Exordium entry 'Full Spectrum'.  
> It's not an excerpt though - you may think of it as a bonus.  
> A behind-the-scenes, so to say.  
> I hope you like this first snippet~!
> 
> A big thanks to texturedjeans and holylipsusnini for beta reading ♡
> 
> Love,  
> Sugar_and_Salt ♡

Finally the clouds shifted to reveal the moon, shedding light on the four pursuers. By now they had all gotten to their feet again, the knives replaced by guns - four assassins clad in black.  
Chanyeol didn't know whom they belonged to but this type of clothing only suggested one area of expertise and that was nothing respectable, that much was certain.  
They inched closer and for every step of theirs he took one back respectively, his bare hands lifted in defense.  
"Please back off." he told them in a quiet but certain tone.  
One of them snorted, the sound of laughter dulled through his mouth protection.  
Chanyeol swallowed the lump in his throat and repeated his words, a little louder.  
"Leave me be or I'll have to hurt you."  
"Don't be ridiculous, kid."  
Chanyeol really didn't want to do this. He really didn't.  
If only they would come to their senses and leave.  
"This is my last warning. I won't show any mercy." he said and genuinely meant it, the threat sounding more like an actual plead.  
"Stop bluffing." the leader barked, giving a warning shot, presumably eager to take him in alive. Chanyeol didn't even flinch and felt resignation settling heavily in his chest.  
He had no choice. Those guys could rat them out. He had tried his best.  
Reluctantly he straightened up and relaxed his posture, though the hands remained lifted.  
For a second he closed his eyes to call out, to find it.  
Then he fixed his gaze on the pursuers. Only two for now. It had been a while, after all.  
To help guiding it, he let the tension be mirrored in his arms, running down into his hands that were balling into fists. Slowly, as if met with great pressure.  
Steadily, since he'd keep true to his words.  
No mercy.  
Soon they began to scream, tortured by a source of pain unknown to them. They clawed at their chests, the weapons lying forgotten in the grass.  
The bloodcurdling screams incited panic among the other two as well.  
That was no good. Screaming wouldn't do.  
He had to take care of the vocal chords first.  
Instead of offering help the others jumped away, probably considering to retreat now.  
But now it was too late.  
Their screams grew more high-pitched before dying abruptly.  
And with an agonizing scream cut short the other two followed suit. Chanyeol tried his best to make it quick but they kept twitching soundlessly for far longer than he would've liked.  
Silence enveloped the meadow, his sigh becoming one with the faintly rustling leaves in the wind.  
The young man stared down at the four lifeless bodies with an unreadable expression. He could still do it. He wished he couldn’t.  
That moment the shifter appeared out of nowhere, almost falling over at the sight.  
He stared at him with terrified eyes and Chanyeol couldn't do anything but lower his gaze, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
_"Please don't tell the others."_


End file.
